


No Regrets

by RavensFan1989



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boltwin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensFan1989/pseuds/RavensFan1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King has recently turned down Lord Tywin's marriage proposal. Cersei will not be Rhaegar's queen. He must look elsewhere for her husband. His eyes turn towards the North and the Lord of the Dreadfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes random ideas pop into my head, and I feel the need to write them down. This was one such fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! :) 
> 
> And comments are always appreciated!!!

King Aerys was becoming less and less like the man Tywin had once been glad to call his friend. The two of them had first met when they were young boys. Tywin had been sent to King's Landing to act as cupbearer to King Aegon V after he had spoken against his father's decision to marry Genna to Emmon Frey. Tywin had quickly become friends with Aerys. He had even been the one chosen to knight the then prince after their return from the War of the Ninepenny Kings. When Prince Aerys had become King Aerys II, Tywin had been honored to be chosen as his Hand.  
  
Everything had slowly deteriorated from there, and Tywin was certain that one more insult to his family was all he could take from him before resigning as Hand after this latest blow from the king. Tywin had offered to have Cersei wed Prince Rhaegar, and it had seemed that King Aerys favored the proposition...until he had let the Lord of Casterly Rock know otherwise. Cersei had been confused, and Tywin had been angry. It drew a rift between him and Aerys that he didn't think anything would be able to fix.  
  
He had to find a husband for his daughter elsewhere. Any powerful House would do, even if Cersei was not going to be pleased with any husband her father could find for her because she would no longer become queen one day. The Reach, the Iron Islands, and Dorne he had been quick to discount. His sister was married to a Frey so there was no need for another Lannister in the Riverlands. The Stormlands were a possibility but House Lannister already had a lot of influence in the south. What they needed to do was get their claws into the North. House Stark would be the most obvious family to approach first but its lord was already married, and its future lord was already promised to Catelyn Tully.  
  
Tywin took as much time as he needed to think things through before he settled on Roose Bolton. The Lord of the Dreadfort only had a bastard son to his name and was looking for a new wife. And Lord Bolton might be looking for even more than that, if the history of enmity between Houses Bolton and Stark showed anything. Ravens were exchanged, and Roose was receptive to the idea. But, of course, he wanted to meet his possible bride-to-be in person first. The thought of traveling to the North, leaving the kingdom in King Aerys' hands for so long, was troubling but Tywin had agreed to bring her to the Dreadfort.

When he broke the news to his daughter, she had been none too pleased, which made for a rather unpleasant ride. When she wasn’t sulking in silence, she was complaining about how she would _not_ marry Lord Bolton, how she would _not_ spend the rest of her life freezing in the North. She was a lioness and would not be forced to marry some Northern lord because her father thought it was important for them to secure an alliance with them. But, for all of the complaints she had decided to throw out, they reached the Dreadfort in due time.

Roose had welcomed them to his home as soon as they rode through the Dreadfort’s gates. He made sure that Ramsay was nowhere to be seen. Cersei and Tywin were both seen to their separate chambers so they could clean up and rest before the more formal feast to welcome them to the North happened in the evening. Tywin could only hope that it would go better than the last feast he had been at where he had hoped to see his daughter betrothed by the end of the day. He could only hope that Lord Bolton had more sense than King Aerys.  

When it came time for the feast, Tywin and Cersei were escorted into the great hall with a lot of fanfare. As he walked down the aisle, he did not fail to note that Ramsay was seated at one of the tables far enough away from the dais so as not to insult Cersei with his presence but close enough so that the bastard would not take too much offense at his seating placement. As for Tywin and his daughter, Cersei was seated at Roose’s right hand and the Lord of Casterly Rock on his left.  

The food was decent enough…or Tywin was sure it must be because he hardly tasted anything he did decide to eat. He was too busy trying to read what Roose might think of Cersei. But Roose seemed more interested in talking with him, not her. Tywin would try and steer the conversation to get Cersei involved but she didn’t seem intent on making a decent effort to converse with her potential husband.

After the food was eaten, the dancing and mingling began. Tywin could not say how long he stayed in the hall before deciding to head outside for a breath of fresh air. He stood on top of the battlements, gazing out at the Weeping Water to the south, which was no more than a dark ribbon on this mostly cloudy night. In only a few more hours he would have his answer from Roose. One rejection had been more than enough.

Footsteps coming from his left drew Tywin out of his thoughts. He turned to see the Lord of the Dreadfort walking his way. Perhaps his answer was going to come sooner than expected. “My lord,” he greeted Roose.

Roose offered him a half smile, stopping next to him. “I hope the Dreadfort has lived up to your expectations, Lord Tywin,” he returned.

The only expectation Tywin had had coming here was to hear Roose say, ‘Yes, I’ll marry your daughter.’ But one word wrong now could ruin the chances of that happening. “It’s no Casterly Rock,” he replied, “but it has its…charms.” He had found the skeletal hands holding the torches in the great hall distasteful but, if half of the rumors about House Bolton were true, then there were even more distasteful things in the Dreadfort.

“You do not need to lie to me, my lord. I know what you must think of my home and my family. And, yet, you’ve offered me your daughter to marry nonetheless. I wonder why that might be.” Roose suspected there was a lot more to the story than he had received in the letters they had exchanged.

Tywin, however, was keeping King Aerys’ refusal of Cersei for his son a secret because House Lannister would take a blow in its reputation should the rest of the Seven Kingdoms learn of it. “Because an alliance with the North would be beneficial for the Lannisters and an alliance with the south will be beneficial for you.” Tywin shot Roose a warning look, daring him to press the issue. Now was not the time for the Lord of the Dreadfort to be so clever.

Roose’s smile turned into a sly grin. “As you say,” he replied, closing that subject for the time being because, while it was a door he wanted to look behind, he knew Tywin would not let him know the full story.

“You should be with Cersei right now.” If Cersei’s mood on the trip up here had obviously overflowed to tonight’s feast, then this trip might turn into a wasted endeavor. Maybe that was why Roose had been more interested in him than in his daughter during dinner.

Roose shrugged his shoulders. “The lion interests me far more than the lioness.”

Tywin frowned at that. “It is not _me_ that you’re going to marry.”

Pale gray eyes looked the Lord of Casterly Rock up and down before meeting his own pale green ones again. “No,” Roose conceded, “but the nights here are cold, and I could use someone to help warm my bed tonight.”

Tywin was no stranger to the company of men. He had done… _things_ when he had been younger. A lot of men and women had. But he had not expected such brazenness and desires from the Lord of the Dreadfort. “You will have to look elsewhere for that,” he retorted, unmistakable venom in his voice. Tywin moved to walk away.

But Roose’s hand clasped over his wrist stopping him from getting far. “If I refuse to wed your daughter, House Lannister faces humiliation, does it not? I do not know who it was who refused you first but I can make a good guess. Even this far north, we have heard tales about how much Lord Tywin reveres his family’s name. It would be a shame for all those in the Seven Kingdoms to learn that he was denied by King Aerys and then even a Northern lord from a far less prominent House told him no.”

If Tywin could clench his jaw any tighter shut, he was like to break his teeth. “This is blackmail,” he said, his voice strained and barely above a whisper.

Roose shook his head. “No. This is a deal. Spend the night with me and I’ll say yes to whomever you wish for me to marry.” He let go of Tywin’s wrist.

Tywin, though, had a suspicious mind. “And how do I know that you _will_ say yes?”

He could not blame the other man for being so suspicious. “This far north, we have also heard ‘The Rains of Castamere.’ I know what will happen to House Bolton should I decide to cross you.”

“Good.” Well, there was really nothing good about the situation that Tywin had suddenly found himself in but it was what it was. One night with Roose was a small price to pay to protect the Lannister name. “I’m sure we are both missed at the feast. Shall we?” Tywin gestured for Roose to walk before him.

 

~*~

 

The rest of the feast passed by in a blur. Tywin did not fail to note that, when the two of them went back inside, Roose decided to be much more friendly towards Cersei than he had been before. Tywin could easily guess why that was. Tywin was not looking forward to the price he had paid to protect his family’s name, but he wasn’t sure that there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to protect House Lannister.

The guests began to slowly trickle out of the great hall to retire for the night. Cersei soon joined the outflow, being escorted to her chambers by the Lannister guards that had accompanied them on the trip. It wasn’t long before Roose and Tywin were the only two left in the hall, which wouldn’t raise any eyebrows in and of itself because most would assume the two of them had stayed behind to talk about Lord Bolton’s answer.

Roose only smirked at Tywin and began to walk down the length of the hall. Tywin had no choice but to follow. The Lord of the Dreadfort led him right into his chambers. Not for the first time, it crossed Tywin’s mind that his House would take even more of a loss of reputation should anyone ever learn what he and Roose did in this room tonight. But, oddly enough, he trusted Roose to be discreet about it. He could not be the first man he had bedded, and there were no rumors moving around the Seven Kingdoms about Roose enjoying the company of men.

Tywin had been out of control of this situation for too long now. If this was going to happen,—and it clearly was going to happen—then he would be the one in charge. A hand wrapped around the back of Roose’s neck and brought him in for a kiss. Tywin tried to ignore the almost immediate pleasant stirring sensation in his body. He was determined not to enjoy this.

Roose rested his hands on Tywin’s hips. He was of the opposite mind, wanting to enjoy every single second of what happened between them tonight. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. After a few moments, he began to work at unlacing Tywin’s trousers.

To his credit, Tywin did not flinch away from Roose’s touch, like he thought he would. He was just as determined to not let Roose know this disgusted him. The Lord of the Dreadfort had already won one small victory over him by forcing him into this situation; he wouldn’t allow him another victory by showing him that this was the last thing he wanted to be doing.  Tywin untucked Roose’s shirt and ran a hand along his stomach.

Roose moaned into their kiss. He moved his lips down to Tywin’s jaw and then further down to his neck. His hands found Tywin’s ass and brought the other man as close to him as he could.

It was Tywin who broke everything off a few minutes later. He took a step back and began to undress himself. He ignored every fiber in his body that was longing to have Roose be the one to do the task.

And Roose did think about stepping forward and taking care of it but knew it would be wiser not to. Instead, he took his cue from Tywin and began to disrobe himself too, his eyes remaining fixed on Tywin the whole time.

When they were both fully unclothed, Roose led them into his bedroom. He did not need to be told to lay down on the bed. And, when Tywin climbed on top of him, he wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing Tywin's lips down to meet his own. His hips involuntarily bucked upwards, wanting so much more than he had been given so far.  
  
And Tywin was willing to deliver whatever Roose wanted. Damn pretending not to enjoy what was happening. He reluctantly parted their lips. "On your hands and knees," he commanded the Lord of the Dreadfort.  
  
A wicked smile passed across Roose's face. "Yes, my lord." He waited until Tywin had rolled off of him to readjust his position. His breathing was ragged-more from anticipation over what was to come than because of anything they had done so far.  
  
Tywin spotted a small vial of some type of oil or another on the nightstand that Roose must use in his baths. He grabbed it and opened it up. He coated the fingers of his right hand with it before positioning himself behind Roose. One finger slipped inside him and then another. Tywin moved them in and out and then added a third.  
  
The moans and groans coming out of Roose were enticing. When they walked into his chambers, Roose may have had the upper hand but, now, Tywin realized the man was completely under his mercy. He emptied the rest of the oil onto his hand and tossed the empty vial aside. Tywin stroked himself, covering himself as much as he could.  
  
He leaned over, placing kisses on Roose's neck and then here and there all the way down his spine. He made note of the way Roose's muscles alternately tensed and relaxed as he found especially sensitive areas-not that remembering that information was ever going to be helpful to the Lord of Casterly Rock in the future.

Tywin slowly pushed himself inside of Roose. He rested his hands on his hips. He moved at a steady pace, only speeding up when Roose begged him too. Tywin wrapped a hand around Roose’s manhood, rubbing him in time with his thrusts. All thoughts of why he had been drawn into this situation in the first place had long ago drifted away from his mind.

One more thrust and he spilled his seed inside of him. He playfully nipped at Roose’s ear and took a few seconds to catch his breath back before pulling out. He laid down on his back, and Roose mirrored his movement on the other side of the bed.

Roose wrapped a hand around himself but, as soon as Tywin saw what he was doing, he said, “Allow me.” Roose’s hand was exchanged for his own, but it was less than a minute before the Lord of the Dreadfort reached his climax. And Tywin found nothing disgusting about the warmth and stickiness of Roose’s seed on his hand.

Then lapsed a few minutes of silence as neither man was sure what to say. Roose broke it with five simple words. “I will marry your daughter.”

Tywin breathed a mental sigh of relief. “Good.”

Roose, however, wasn’t finished. “But, every time that I am with her, it will be you I’m thinking of, Tywin.”

A smile threatened to pass across Tywin’s face, surprising even him, but he managed to keep it from appearing. “Who you think of when you’re with her is no concern of mine, Roose.” Tywin made a move to get up but a hand on his arm kept him in place.

“Stay.”

One word. One small word, but Tywin could not recall ever being so conflicted in his life. “That was not part—“

Roose silenced him with a kiss that Tywin couldn’t resist. He sunk back onto the bed, not finding it in him to protest when Roose climbed on top of him. Gods damn the man for this, and gods damn himself because he knew that on many a cold and lonely night he was only going to have one man on his mind.

 

~*~

 

Little could either of them have known on that night that Cersei would never marry Roose. Robert Baratheon would rise in rebellion against House Targaryen. He would win his war and be counseled to take Cersei as his wife, cementing an alliance between his family and the one that had been pivotal in taking King’s Landing for him. Cersei would be a queen after all.

Tywin had hoped to see Roose at the wedding but wasn’t surprised that he didn’t come. Northerners rarely traveled to the south for any reason. He didn’t regret that night, even if it had turned out to be for nothing. There was nothing to regret about it…Nothing at all.  


End file.
